In the related art, it is known that a customer satisfaction level greatly influences sales results in a variety of customer services, and thus it is necessary for a person in charge of a store (store manager) to quantitatively measure a customer satisfaction level.
As an example of a method of measuring a customer satisfaction level, there is a method called a mystery shopping performed by a researcher. In an on-sight research performed by a researcher, there is a possibility that research results may differ depending on differences in an environment in which the on-site research visit is performed, and thus improvement advice given on the basis of research results may not be appropriate or accurate. Differences in a research environment refer to, for example, a difference in complexity or the number of clerks (employees) in a research target store for each period of time for which the research is performed, or a difference in skill of a researcher regarding a research technique or skill of a clerk regarding a service technique (for example, a difference in the number of years the clerk has worked) who undergoes the on-site research.
Therefore, PTL 1 discloses a service evaluation diagnosis system which corrects an influence on research results based on differences in environments where an on-site research is performed, and provides advice information according to reality based on the corrected research results. In PTL 1, results of the store research (for example, an on-site research) are input by a researcher who operates a portable information terminal.
As an example of another technique for measuring customer satisfaction level, there is a service data recording device which recognizes feelings of a clerk and a customer on the basis of voices of the clerk and the customer included in conversation between the clerk and the customer, and calculates a clerk satisfaction level data and a customer satisfaction level data on the basis of the recognition result (for example, refer to PTL 2).
The service data recording device disclosed in PTL 2 records service data in which clerk satisfaction level data, customer satisfaction level data, and sales results of clerks for customers are correlated with each other, in a database. In PTL 2, it is not necessary for a researcher operating a portable information terminal to perform an input operation unlike in PTL 1.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a service monitoring system and a service monitoring method, capable of widely protecting privacy of a customer without using human resources such as a researcher, and accurately and objectively evaluating a service situation by monitoring the speech content of a corresponding attendant in various service events for customers in a store.